New kind of paradise
by OrangeSunset1618
Summary: A.U. What would happen if Christian Grey-a man who was always in control of his relationships-finds a woman, who doesn't exactly look like the rest of the women he has gone out with, because she doesn't fall to his feet as he expects her to? The story is told from both of their PoV.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello People of the internet :)

For those who have read the story before I just have to say I agree with you that without Anastasia my story wouldn't be the same. So I changed the main character for the Anastasia we all know and love. I kind of understood it when I thought about someone writing about Peeta without Katniss, I think I wouldn't enjoy the story as much. So I hope this time you guys like it :)

I thought about writing a new first chapter but if I did I was afraid that I would lose my inspiration and that it would come out hideously, so most of the things I wrote stayed the same. Also, my grammar isn't the best in the world and that's something I hate, but I'm working on it, so please just stand by.

With that said, enjoy it! :D

* * *

**New kind of Paradise**

**Chapter I**

**Anastasia's PoV **

Jamie's comments on my subject weren't making me like her. Who would have thought that for someone so young she could be pure evil––it was something that amazed me since, she was only two years older than me.

The only thing that made my morning better; was knowing that after this last monthly meeting, I would finally get the vacations I needed badly.

_Come on Steele, just one more hour_, I repeated to myself over and over, as a mantra in my head.

I had never understood how people could fall asleep in the middle of a meeting but Jamie had the powers of Hypnos.

As she was done resuming her half-hour lecture about the entire things she had accomplished since last month's meeting, I started debating whether to stop working and retire at 27 or continue working at SIP.

Retirement didn't sound so bad, I could sure get used to lying on the sandy beaches of the Bahamas, but reading for a living sure made my day sound a whole lot interesting.

I was filthy rich at 27. I had everything that made a woman happy except one thing or should I say a man.

Jaime sat down and as the boss––Mr. Smith––began to tell us how much we had advanced with our monthly projects and goals. He was the most handsome man my eyes had ever laid on. His complexion was of a Greek god, his black short hair perfectly trimmed, his gorgeous blue eyes and the way he looked in his suit made him perfect. He only had one flaw: he was much of a player with women.

When Mr. Smith had finished his little speech, I got up and proceeded to walk to the door, as he called my name.

"Miss Steele, could you come here for a moment," he said patiently with Jamie by his side.

"Yes, Mr. Smith," I said as I walked toward them with my legs turning to jelly. _Damn! _Why had I chosen to wear my highest Louboutin's? I also wanted to know since did Anastasia Steele agree to wear them…

Maybe Katherine Kavanagh had something to do with it.

"What do you need, Mr. Smith? You know, before I leave on vacation."

I looked into Mr. Handsome's eyes for the first time since I worked in SIP and I felt a connection between the gorgeous man and I.

Everything would have turned out like in the movies when the guy sees the girl and they make out except for Jaime, she was nuts for the guy. There were rumors all over that they were 'fooling around' in the office after hours. _Jeesh!_ Jaime had no ethics or a brain. The only thing Mr. Smith saw in her: were her _assets._

"Oh, nothing important Anastasia, I just wanted to congratulate you for your progress with the new authors––"

He didn't even finish his sentence when Jaime had already gotten between us and kissed him passionately in front of the whole office.

"Jaime, what exactly are you doing?!" He admonished her in front of everyone.

"Thank you Mr. Smith, I think I should get going. Losing a plane isn't the way I want to start my vacations," I said without making any eye contact with Mr. Heartbreaker.

I walked out of the conference room before I could hear anything back from Mr. Handsome. I felt so little compared to her; she had kissed a man, the most handsome in the world and what had I accomplished? Just congratulations from the man I loved.

Half way to my office I was detained by––the now whore of office–– Jaime.

"What do you want, Jaime? I have no business with you what's so ever regarding our jobs. So please move out of my way so I can catch a plane." I said to her.

"I know the way _you_ feel about _him_ and let me tell you that we plan on getting married next year. For the record, I wanted to say that you had no chance with him even if you cried and begged, he still wouldn't have given you a chance. You may be rich and all, but I'm much more of a woman than _you_ with all of your big bucks, _darling_." She said.

If I only I had the guts to do what I had always wanted to do in my daydreams…

When had least expected it something came over me and I slapped her hard on the face.

"Thank you _darling_, but I'll pass on _your_ man and for the record I'm not the begging type, I'm not a thing like you," I said triumphantly.

I was right; I wasn't a thing like her, I was shy and scared of every situation that would make me stand up for myself.

In the safety of my office I gathered my already packed luggage and got out the office before I had any other unfriendly encounters with Jaime. Deep down I felt sorry her, Mr. Smith would never ever be faithful to her.

Once outside I called a cab in the middle of Portland and asked the cab driver to take me to the airport as _pronto_ as possible.

The driver sure knew what _pronto_ meant he drove like his life depended on it.

At the airport, I gave him an extra $50 dollar bill for making the ride as fast as possible. The man was sure happy for the big tip and was kind enough to help me carry my luggage to the entrance.

I took my iPhone out of my purse to check the time and to my surprise I had 5 missed calls from Kate. She was coming on vacation with me.

She sat in the waiting room patiently, waiting was not a thing Miss Katherine Kavanagh liked doing but she knew me, always late.

It was very hard to miss her in a room––since she was wearing an extravagant yet sexy as hell dress. How could she be so sexy without even trying? It should be considered a crime or something like that.

In simple terms she was everything I wasn't. To begin with, today my hair was relentless; I had to tie it down before it would kill someone and I didn't want to get started on my shoes––they were too high so I kept on tripping everywhere, but Kate insisted I wore them.

I wanted to change the way looked and the way I felt about myself. These vacations were the perfect place to begin to embrace the new Anastasia Steele and Kate was sure to help me achieve it.

"Late again Ana, I thought we would miss the thing," she said scolding me lightly.

"Sorry, Kate, it's just that I had a bad morning at work. Jaime kissed Mr. Smith in front of the whole office and told me they're going to get married."

"And why would she say something like that to you? Unless, she found out what you feel for the fucker." She asked.

"Exactly, that's what she said. But what I feel bad about is that I kind of slapped the daylight out of her," I said ashamed of my past actions.

"You did what?! Ana I'm so proud of you! You finally had the guts to give her what she deserved."

She sure took me by surprise, I thought she was going to take me by the ear and make me sit in the corner. Instead, she was telling me I had done a good job slapping a woman who had been such a jerk to everyone… I sure liked the new Katherine.

Then the voice over the intercom said that the plane to Hawaii was ready to leave in 20 minutes. We carried our luggage to security and made sure and that everything was fine, we passed and gave a woman our first class tickets. The attendant woman took us all the way to our luxurious seats in first class.

"Would like some champagne, ladies?" the nice woman asked.

"No, thank you, but can we have 2 mineral waters please?" I asked.

"Of course, I'll be right back with drinks ladies." She said.

I got the seat next to window as always.

The attendant brought us our Perrier water bottles and she left back to the cockpit.

"Kate, I need your help with something. I want to know how it feels, to fall in love and I believe my security problems just won't let me figure that out. You know how much I've studied and put no other effort to anything besides my career. Now all these situations at work have put it into perspective for me, I want to be a new and secure woman." I said.

Kate just looked at me with her mouth open.

"I can't believe it, Ana! I've been waiting for you to say something like this since I've met you, and now that you have I'm going to help you." She said happily.

"Thank you, Kate, you have no idea how much you are helping me!"

The pilot finally announced that we were about to take off and that we should buckle our seatbelts.

I was so nervous I held on to Kate's hand. I didn't like to fly but I had to _macho_ up to the situation.

I got lost in my thoughts, mainly on what Jaime had said about me being filthy rich and not being able to get the things I wanted––like Mr. Smith for instance––even though I had the money.

It reminded me of the things my father said before he died. He told me I could have all the family's fortune but that I didn't have a backbone in my body. At least I had Mom and Kate.

He was right then, but not anymore.

After 6 hours of flying I was sure ready to set foot on solid ground.

"We're finally on vacations, Ana, now we can work on that self-security problem of yours," Kate said.

Work on it? We would have to do much more than just work on my problems.

We got out of the plane,––happy to finally touch solid ground––and went to pick up our luggage.

Our luggage was just as we had left it.

The trip to the hotel were we had made our reservation was extremely beautiful. Hawaii was a living paradise.

Definitely The Kahala Hotel and Resort was the most majestic place I had ever been to.

Kate and I got out of the limousine that the hotel provided. Being rich was one thing but riding a limousine to heaven like that was so _awesome_!

"Anastasia Rose Steele, this hotel is the best! Just look at the people look happy to serve us." Kate said.

"Oh Kate, you sound like my father. It must not be fun to serve rich spoiled people all the time. I know I wouldn't last a day without hitting someone in the face for being so snobby."

"You say that because you're not a thing like you father, and for that I'm thankful." She said.

As we entered the hotel, I was convinced that I had died and gone to heaven until someone didn't see me as usual and crashed into me.

We both fell to ground in the middle of the lobby.

"Sorry, Miss I didn't see you," a man said.

"It's ok. It always happens to me, as crazy as it sounds," I said as the man helped me up.

As I turned around Kate was looking at me like if I had struck for gold. I didn't understand why she was looking at me like that until I turned to face the man who crashed into me like a ghost.

_HOLY CRAP! _The man fit in perfectly with the heavenly atmosphere. If Mr. Smith was perfection I didn't have the words to describe that man.

"I'm sorry, I'm Christian Grey," he said as he gestured his hand to introduce himself.

_Damn! What was my name?!_

"I-I'm Anastasia Steele." I said as I nervously shook Mr. Grey's hand.

"What a pleasure Miss Steele, but I think you should be more careful were you walk, next time. It isn't safe for a woman such as you to be walking around without knowing where she heads." Mr. Grey said as he picked up my stupid glasses.

"I think I can I take care of myself, Mr. Grey. Thank you for the mental note though, I'll keep in mind," I said to him a little a harsher than intended.

He gave me back my glasses and I made a gesture to Kate, so that we could go the front desk and check ourselves in to our separate suites. We didn't stay longer, because I didn't want to hear Mr. Grey telling me what to do. It freaked me out a little the way he seemed to use his words to reprimand me without even knowing me.

I didn't know where I had gotten the courage to talk to a man like I had done with Christian Grey. Maybe the new Ana was going to help me with him. Because I was sure of one thing, during these vacations I would change the old Anastasia for good.

**Christian's PoV**

A woman had never talked to me like _that_. I was always the one in control, but there was something about Miss Steele that seemed so intriguing. Sure the woman didn't have the normal aspect of any of the other women that Christian Grey was linked with, but _she_ had some guts talking to _me_ like that. She had the tallest shoes I had ever seen on a woman––she looked like a student no older than 23––with a 1950's red sundress and her thin framed glasses.

The thing I liked the best about was that she smelled like lilac just like Grace's hair. She was the sweetest looking woman I had ever seen very unlike her friend––That girl would have been perfect for Elliot, that bastard always going for the blond ones–– yet, _she_ was something new and exciting.

The way she looked at me told me, that she wasn't one of those girls who would fall to my feet easily. But then again when has Christian Grey ever settled for easy.

I was sure of one thing during these vacations Miss Anastasia Steele would have to think twice about talking to me like that ever again. If she was going to play hard to get I was going to work twice as hard as to getting her to fall for me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello wonderful and amazing people of the internet :)

Holy beans! 61 followers!

Thank you guys for making me feel like I'm actually doing something right, it encouraged me to continue writing :) and sorry for taking so long with this chapter but I've been really busy. I promise that I'll try to speed it up next time :D

Special thanks to:

*Lucretia grey

*Cynthia74

*YvannaBanana

*Bangelluvforever

*SamiWaite

*10zahbash

*pentupaddiction

*ARSG

*jhosepine

*AnnahD

*ISana55

*Chastity918

* .7

*Guest

*Pinky223

With that said I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as you guys did with the first chapter and please forgive any of my grammatical mistakes(I'm still working on that) :)

* * *

**New kind of paradise**

**Chapter 2**

**Anastasia's PoV**

As we were headed to our suites, Kate pulled me to the side of the hallway.

"Do have you any idea, who _that_ guy was?" She asked.

"What guy?" I asked messing with her.

"Oh! Don't play dumb with me Miss Steele. You know who I'm talking about."

"Not a single clue, but I'm pretty sure _you _do, or else why would you look at me as if I had found the lost treasure of El Dorado," I said.

"Ana, it was awesome how you talked to the guy. It would have never crossed my mind that _you _would have the guts to talk to _the_ Christian Grey like that." She said with a smile.

"_The _Christian Grey?" I asked.

"Yes,_ the_ Christian Grey—only the richest and most influential man in Seattle. Everyone knows him; he's only 28 and already has his own company." She answered in her most reporter-like voice.

No wonder the guy was giving me orders about _my_ safety; he probably was used to ordering people around—even if they didn't work for him.

I would've given anything in the world to see the look in his face, when—an ordinary girl like me— told him to mind his business.

The guy's ego might have been severely damaged.

As I was remembering the whole Christian Grey situation, a giggle escaped my mouth.

"What are you laughing about?" Kate asked.

"Oh, nothing really, it's just that Mr. Grey must think that I'm very secure of myself but honestly, I just wanted to crawl under the rug and never come out. "

"Ana, I honestly believe you did an excellent job, talking to Christian Grey like that. I think it's time someone shows _him_ a lesson or two. Plus, I also believe that you can learn from all this and when you go back to SIP you'll teach Jaime who's boss."

"Even though I think you're right, Mr. Grey isn't interested in me, as a matter of fact, I don't think I'll be ever hearing back from him. So let's just work on the security problems ourselves," I said.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Kate asked while changing the subject.

"Tonight, I was thinking about resting up. I promise that tomorrow we'll go out, though."

"Fine then, I'll go out by myself, but tomorrow I expect for _us_ to go out. You need to learn how to live _woman,_" She said as she walked into her suite.

Kate was always right, if only I listened to her more.

I opened the door to my suite—which was right next to Kate's—and was amazed once again.

The room was magnificent. It was decorated in pastel colors and rich dark woods. In the entrance there was spacious living room and a master bedroom— with a king size, four-poster bed. I thought I'd seen everything, until I reached the bathroom. It was HUGE! The walk-in shower and the tub seemed to be tempting me to take a bath.

Once I was finished unpacking, I decided to put my thoughts aside and take a bath in the giant tub.

_Ugh! _ I just wanted to escape and that's why Hawaii seemed to do job for these vacations. My life was in no way how I wanted it to be. The only one to blame was me. I had to let go and just be free of doing whatever made me happy.

As soon I had felt like all my problems had subsided—and were washed away in the warm bubbly water—I dried myself with a fluffy towel and put on my blue pajamas.

_Not bad Steele, you did well today_, my subconscious said.

I walked toward my purse and checked my iPhone. I had a text message from Kate.

_*Since you didn't want to go out tonight, I'll have to go all by myself. I'll be back before midnight, so don't worry, Ana. Have some fun love, Kate*_

Once I knew Kate was fine, I laid on the bed and fell asleep instantly.

**Christian's PoV**

After I was done talking to Elliot—about if he was coming to Hawaii or not—Miss Steele's smart mouth response was still ringing in my ears. Now I understood what it felt like being told off by a woman. It wasn't a situation I got to live very often.

I felt a sudden impulse to see her again. She had left me with a very unique sensation—one I had never felt for a woman before.

_Under what circumstances, could I see her again?_ I asked myself.

She probably had a boyfriend or wasn't interested in me.

Seeing that Miss Steele's image couldn't leave my mind, I settled with Taylor to go down to the hotel's bar.

Taylor ordered a regular beer and I felt in the mood for a Gin &tonic.

When I was finishing my drink, I turned around and in the corner of my eye, I saw an intoxicated strawberry blond girl being bothered by some douche.

I knew I recognized that girl from somewhere, I just didn't know where. Then it hit me—it was Miss Steele's friend.

Maybe _there_ was the chance I was looking for—to see Miss Steele again —and I _had_ to take it.

"Miss, is everything alright?" I asked her.

"What do _you_ care?" the douche said.

"Is he bothering you, Miss?" I asked her again.

"I just want to go to sleep," Miss Steele's friend said drowsily.

"If you'll tell me where your room is, I can go with you." I told her reassuringly.

Apparently, Miss Steele's friend knew nothing about the limits of drinking alone—I hoped only her friend had those kinds of bad habits.

Just as she was standing up to leave with me, the douche bag grabbed her by the arm.

"Where do you think you're taking her? If you want your own slut go and find one—"

The douche couldn't finish his sentence, after I punched him right in the eye. The way he was talking about a woman wasn't proper and I was indeed a gentleman, so I had to do something about it.

"Come here, Miss, I'll go with you to your room." I told her.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey. My room is 425, but I think I'll spend the night with my friend. Her room is right next to mine." She said.

It had been less than 3 hours since I had met Miss Steele, and I was already going up to her room. _Christian Grey you're one lucky bastard_, my subconscious told me.

When Miss Steele's friend and I got on the elevator, I felt something in my stomach—like when I was teenager. _Damn it!_ I had to control my urges with her. I also needed to take my time with her, and getting her friend to accept me, would be step 1 toward getting Miss Steele to fall for me.

Right in front of her suite, Miss Steele's friend passed out in my arms and I knocked on the door. There was no response. Maybe Anastasia Steele was sleeping or was she sleeping with someone else? I thought. I pushed those thoughts aside; I didn't want to think about anyone else touching her, besides me.

Then Anastasia opened the door. She was such a lovely sight to see, even in her pajamas.

She was probably shocked to see me carrying her friend in my arms.

"Kate! You can set her down on the bed. What happened to her?" She asked me.

"Good evening, Miss Steele. She was drinking in the bar and was too intoxicated to defend herself from a douche that was bothering her. I saw what was going on and brought her here," I told her.

"Thank goodness she's alright. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her, she's my best friend. Is there any way I can thank you for what you did?" She asked me.

This was the chance I was looking for and I wasn't going to let it go for anything in the world. It was the chance of a lifetime.

"You don't have to thank me, Miss Steele. I would have done it for anyone else." I said.

I would have done it for anyone, but this time I did do it because of her, I just wished that it would work enough for her to fall into my trap.

"You can call me Ana, and I'm pretty sure that you'd help anyone else, but the fact that you did it for my friend, that is something I really need to thank you in any way that I can," she said.

_Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner! _She fell for it and it made me so happy because it meant I was the one control again.

"How about breakfast tomorrow morning?" I asked her knowing that she would have to say yes due to her debt with me.

"Um, yes and I'll take Kate with me—you know so she can thank you personally," she said like she had discovered my trap.

Anastasia was far cleverer than she looked, just when I thought I had control of the situation, she flipped things all the way around—she was the one in control.

"See tomorrow morning, Ana. At eight o'clock," was the last thing I said to her before walking out of her suite and heading toward mine.

I had the feeling that it was going to be a long night…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello really nice people of the internet :)

Just when I thought that 61 followers couldn't get any better, they turned into 89 wonderful followers. Thank you guys for encouraging me to write, because it is something I love to do besides reading.

Anyway, again special thanks to all those people who take the time to review and tell me what they like or do not like of the story, which at the moment haven't been any but still thank you :D

With enough said for the moment, here's the next chapter. Please forgive any of my grammatical mistakes and enjoy! :)

* * *

**New Kind of Paradise**

**Chapter 3**

**Anastasia's PoV**

_So much for a relaxing night_, I thought. After Mr. Grey left, I couldn't sleep anymore, so I decided to read for a while. Seeing a stranger two times in one day, seemed a little weird. What if Mr. Grey was one of those stalker kinds of guys?

The way he saved Kate from that douche was something that, I would never forget and I had to thank him. I accepted his invitation on my terms because I didn't want to be alone with the guy. It wasn't that I was scared, but I didn't enjoy the idea of having breakfast with a complete stranger, it didn't make me comfortable.

What surprised me the most, was that he acted like _he_ was interested in _me_—something that I had not expected to think, after our first encounter this morning.

Maybe Kate was right about giving him a lesson, and I could learn some lessons myself as well.

I sank into my thoughts and fell asleep on the couch—since Kate was passed out on the bed like a starfish.

When I opened my eyes, I checked the clock. It was 7:45 am.

_Damn it! _ Kate and I were going to be late for our breakfast with _the_ Christian Grey. To my surprise, Kate was already in the shower, she probably didn't feel so well after last night.

"Are you okay, Kate?" I yelled.

"Yeah, I'm almost done," she answered.

She came out of the shower looking as pale as a ghost. I wondered if she remembered everything that had happened last night.

"What?" She asked when she caught me staring at her.

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Um, I do remember and I feel like my face is going to peel off of embarrassment, especially with Mr. Grey. He carried me all the way here, didn't he?"

"Yes, _he_ did, and we're going to be late for breakfast with him. I had to thank him for saving you from that douche, so he suggested breakfast and _I_ had no other choice but to accept. I believe his intention was to have breakfast just with me, but I threw you into the plans, since _you're_ the one that got me into this mess," I said to her.

"Ana! It was your chance to be alone with the guy and you brought me along. Now, he'll hate me even more for being the third wheel."

"Probably, but I didn't want to be alone with him. So you can shut up about it and go change, Miss Irresponsible," I sarcastically scolded her.

"Whatever you say, mother," she said, as she walked out of my suite wearing only a bath towel.

Kate, Kate, Kate… She was my best friend but sometimes she was so reckless. Then, I remembered, that I still had to get ready for our breakfast date with Mr. Bossy/Hero.

I took the world's quickest shower and started brushing my hair before it dried. I settled for a quick ponytail and for very little makeup. My clothes, would be the problem, I had nothing that said: _I'm too cool for you. _Then I found the right outfit—a nautical dress, a blue blazer to match and some red flats.

The clock read: 8:15 am. I was hoping Christian Grey was patient or else he would have to learn to be so, the hard way.

Once I was finally ready, I grabbed my purse and met Kate in the hallway. She was wearing a floral cut-out dress, with high heels and her black ray bans. My guess was that she was suffering from a hangover.

"Are you ready, Miss Kavanagh?" I asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she said while rubbing her head.

The trip downstairs was hell, I felt like if my heart was in my stomach. The mere thought of being next to Christian Grey made me tremble, but I had already accepted to this mess.

When Mr. Grey saw us, he stood up along with another man who was sitting right next to him.

"Good morning, Miss Kavanagh and Miss Steele. I thought you weren't going to make it, since you're 30 minutes late," Mr. Bossy/Hero said as he and the other man pulled out our chairs so we could sit.

"Please forgive my little brother, he's a control freak. Let me introduce myself, I'm Elliot Grey," said the other man.

Elliot was nothing like his brother—he had blond curly hair, blue eyes and my first impression of him was nice, very unlike his brother.

"Sorry Mr. Grey, we forgot to put on the alarm clock. I also wanted to thank you for yesterday, if it weren't for you I don't what would have happened to me," Kate said while looking ashamedly at her knotted hands.

_Dear goodness!_ Kate Kavanagh for the first time was ashamed of something.

"Don't worry about it, Miss Kavanagh. What happened yesterday could happen to anyone. But enough said, let's order our breakfast," Christian said while making a signal to the waiter.

I was totally keeping quiet because I didn't want to speak to Mr. Grey. When it was my turn to order, I ordered some fruit and some orange juice, because I wasn't very hungry.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Mr. Bossy Pants asked me, while Kate and Elliot were having a jolly time laughing about something.

"Yes, I'm not very hungry, Mr. Grey." I told him.

"Last time I checked, breakfast was the most important meal of the day," he said.

"Oh, _Really_? Last time _I_ checked, I was 27 and able to decide whether I was hungry or not." I said to him.

There he went showing that bossy attitude again, it made me feel like he was my owner.

Mr. Grey just stared at me—it was like if I he was trying to think of a good comeback, but just couldn't formulate a good one.

Our breakfast arrived fast and we started eating. Kate and Elliot seemed to be having a good time, since they were always laughing, while Mr. Grey and I ate our food in silence. As I was eating, Mr. Grey's phone rang and he got up to answer it and Eliot got up with him.

While the boys were busy, Kate got closer to tell me something.

"Ana, I need you to do me a big favor, but I'm not sure you're going to like it." Kate said.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Will you leave me and Elliot alone?" she said.

I couldn't believe she was asking for _me_ to leave _her_ with a complete stranger, and especially after what had happened last night.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes Ana, but the biggest favor I need, is for you take Mr. Grey along with you."

At that moment I knew she had gone _loco_. She was asking me to take a man I barely knew, while she was busy trying to seduce his brother.

"Are you crazy?! How do you expect me to that?" I asked her.

"It's really easy Ana; anyone can see that _the _Christian Grey is interested in you. It would only take a blind person not to see that."

Kate always got her way done, even if would take her to beg she would do it. So I knew better than to reason with her.

"Fine, I'll help you, but how do expect me to take Mr. Grey with me?" I asked.

"No problem, I've got it covered." She said as Mr. Grey and his brother returned to the table.

"What were you two beautiful women talking about?" Elliot asked with a smile on his lips.

"Just gossip, you know how we girls are," Kate answered.

Mr. Grey just sat there looking at me weirdly. I would've given anything to know what he was thinking.

Then when I was to about to finish my fruit, Kate 'accidentally' spilled my orange juice all over my dress—I was guessing that was how she planned on getting me to leave.

"I'm so sorry, Ana! I didn't mean to do it," Kate said.

"Nah, don't sweat it Kate, I'll just go change. I was almost finished eating anyway and I have something planned for this afternoon, so I'd better get going," I said while trying to remove an orange juice stain with a napkin.

As I was getting ready to leave, Mr. Grey got up too.

"Miss Steele, do you mind if I go with you to your suite?" He asked.

"Sure, why not, Mr. Grey," I answered him.

Apparently Kate's plan worked better than I had thought… Maybe Christian Grey _was_ interested in me.

**Christian's PoV**

Elliot was such a genius bastard—he had called my cellphone on purpose and got me to answer it, so he could tell me to leave him alone with Kate. It also made me thank him, because I would finally get the chance to be alone with Ana.

She had been acting like if she didn't care at all, that she was having breakfast with the most influential man in Seattle. So basically, this was my chance to see if she felt something for me.

"What do you have planned for this afternoon?" I asked her as she walked next to me, trying to remove her orange juice stain.

"Oh, well, I enjoy playing tennis. Would you like to join me?"

"Yeah, I would like to join you," I answered.

We arrived at her suite and she welcomed me inside, while she was changing her dress. She came out of the bathroom with a white sundress. Ana was probably the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in white. I liked how she was confident enough not to overdress all the time; and somehow managed to look pretty, even covered in orange juice.

As Ana and I walked to the tennis courts, I decided to break the uncomfortable silence and take control for once in a while.

"So Ana, since when do you know how to play tennis?"

"Well, I play since I was little. My dad insisted that I should know how to do something good and well, tennis seemed to do job. I've been in various competitions since I'm 12 years old. People say I'm pretty good." She said like if she was really proud of herself.

"I also play tennis since I'm little and actually people say I'm pretty good _myself_," I said.

"How about we see who is better. I wouldn't mind a little competition, unless _you_ wouldn't handle it," She said taunting me.

_Oh Baby, you don't know what I can handle_, I said to myself.

"_I_ can surely handle it, but let's make it interesting. Let's gamble," I said to her with a grin on my face.

"Sure, what do you want to gamble, Mr. Grey?"

"There's this dance, in two days, in my honor at the hotel and I have no one who'll go with me, so if _I_ win you will come with me," I said.

Anastasia just looked at me, with her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Fine, let's do it. But what I'm going to get when _I_ win, won't be cheap. I'll accept to go with you to your dance, but I want you to rent me the car I've always wanted to drive for 2 whole weeks."

After that, I knew things were about to get a whole lot interesting with Anastasia Steele.

"What car do you want?" I asked.

"I want to drive a Porsche," she answered.

"You got it, but you have to win, first."

Anastasia was surely going to beat me—since I had never played tennis with someone as skilled as herself—but I wasn't going down without a fight.

Just as I had thought, she had beaten me fair and square, she was definitely the most talented and beautiful woman ever.

"Mr. Grey, are you tired?" she asked with grin on her face.

"Are mocking me, Miss Steele?" I asked her.

"I would never dream of it, Mr. Grey. I want my Porsche to be blue and about the dance, pick me up at eight," She said as she walked away.

It amazed how she could whip my ass on the court and make me feel like my manly hood was doubt, while still managing to accelerate my heartbeat a thousand miles per hour.

_Enough dreaming Grey, get back to earth. You still don't know if she feels something for you genius,_ my subconscious sneered at me.

My subconscious was right I still hadn't managed to make her nervous or even mess with her a little. My opportunity was yet to come, and that was something I was sure going to make it happen.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello people of the internet :)

I'm really sorry for taking so long to update, but it really wasn't up to me. Maybe many of you have already forgotten about the story but there have been so many projects and finals exams so I've been really busy. On Tuesday is my final exam and after that I'll be free as can be to write new updates :)

I started reading 2 books at the same time, and it inspired me to write this chapter so please forgive me for all my grammatical mistakes and any of the words I may have forgotten or misplaced. And last but not least thank you guys for the 112 followers and 43 favorites!

Enough talking and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**New kind of Paradise**

**Chapter 4**

**Anastasia's PoV**

_Anastasia Steele 1- Christian Grey 0_

That was todays overall progress with Christian Grey. After beating him at my own game, I went back to my room to take a quick bath before going to check on Kate.

She was probably having the time of her life with Elliot, since it was already time for lunch and I hadn't heard back from her at all. It worried me that she could get in trouble again, but I had to trust that she wasn't stupid enough to consider getting drunk again.

As I was getting ready to go have lunch, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. If someone would've told me that in some near future I'd have beaten the _most_ influential man of Seattle in a game of tennis and that he would be interested in me, I would have probably hit the floor laughing uncontrollably.

I felt like I was living a dream, a marvelous one—one in which I would have to wake up from in 2 two weeks.

The girl who stared back at me from the mirror was such a badass—she was confident, brave and beautiful. Nothing compared to yesterday's Ana, and all it took was one day; I couldn't even begin to imagine the final outcome after these vacations.

I got dressed quickly in some jeans, a floral blouse and my favorite flats.

The outfit gave me a sort of empowerment, like something very weird was going on with my feelings.

_Maybe Christian Grey is growing on you, _my subconscious said.

I mentally laughed at my subconscious for making such a funny remark.

It was absolutely prohibited for me to think that way and I knew it, but gnawed on me that there could be a possibility, that my subconscious could be right.

The growling of my stomach was enough to tell me that there would be no more thinking of that possibility—or at least until I ate.

Walking in the hotel's restaurant I was completely mesmerized by the view. It was gorgeous—I would soon have to find another adjective to describe such beauty.

The waiter leaded me to a small table for two in front of a gigantic window. I didn't understand how the different shades of orange and red could mix into such fantastic ways, to create such a divine sunset.

"What would you like to order, Miss?" the waiter asked.

"Oh sorry," I answered. "I'll just have a giant hamburger with fries and an iced tea, please."

"Ok Miss, I'll be right back with your order," the waiter said as he looked a little confused by my order.

It had been so long since I had eaten a hamburger like normal person. I guessed the waiter was confused, because I looked like the kind of person who orders fancy menus and wines, but I wasn't like that. When it came down to food, there was nothing that I loved more than fast food.

I took my iPhone out and was surprised when I had 3 missed calls from Mr. Smith. _What could he possibly want?_ I asked myself. He had everything he needed and more, well, he had Jaime. With all of my will power I put my phone back in my purse and forgot all about Mr. Smith. It didn't take long when the waiter arrived with the most massive hamburger my eyes had ever laid on, I thought I was dreaming.

After I finished eating, I felt like the button of my jeans about to pop and hit someone in the eye. Massive burgers=one happy Steele.

I paid the check and got out of my seat as possibly as I could. After settling with myself that it was better to go back to my room, I checked my watch and there was still no sign of Kate.

Knocking on her door, I didn't expect her to be in there, so when she opened the door it completely took me by surprise.

"Ana!" She said. "How did it go with Christian?"

I looked at her and tried not to laugh. She was asking me how it went; when _I_ was the one itching to know how Elliot treated her.

"Can I come in first?" I said sarcastically as I walked into the room. "Well to make things short and simple, Christian invited me to a dance in his honor and he is going to get me a Porsche, because I beat him in game of tennis."

"You what?!" She yelled.

"Yes, what you heard."

"I can't believe you're going to the dance with him, and I can't believe that I'm also going to the dance with Elliot," Kate said.

It didn't surprise me that she was going to the dance with Elliot, because after all he seemed to have liked her since the moment he saw her. What stunned me was the strange feeling of jealousy that I was beginning to feel. I wasn't jealous of her going to the dance with Elliot, but the fact that she could think of a possible relationship with him, when all I was looking forward was to teaching Christian Grey a lesson.

"Oh wow! I guess we'll both be going to the dance," I said.

"I know, isn't it wonderful?" Kate said cheerfully.

For her it possibly _was_ wonderful, but I didn't get my hopes up, I knew I wasn't going to enjoy any minute of it.

*.*.*.*

The next morning, I woke up by the sound of someone knocking on the door. I stood up a little too fast and fell back on to the bed. Getting up had taken every bit of energy I had, but if someone was knocking on my door, it must have been urgent.

"Hello Miss Steele," said a young man from the hotel staff.

"Hello, what can I help you with?" I asked a little annoyed for waking me up.

"Yes actually, I came to bring you the keys for your car, Miss."

"What car?" I asked.

"Your Porsche," He said as he gave me the key. "It's parked outside of the hotel."

"Thank you," I said as I looked blankly at the key in my hand.

Christian had kept his word; he had bought me a really expensive car. In the beginning I thought he wouldn't get me the car, that he was just toying with me, but apparently when Christian Grey said something, he meant it.

After being woken up so abruptly, I couldn't get back to sleep so I stopped wasting any more time and went to go tell Kate about my new car.

When she opened the door, she had a giant smile portrayed on her recently woken up face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong?'" she asked.

"It's just that you look _too_ happy, and if I remember correctly you hate mornings," I said teasingly.

"Shut it Ana! Come on in and I'll tell you."

"Okay, but get dressed I have to show you something," I said.

As Kate was getting dressed, she told me that Elliot had texted her early this morning saying: _You made me feel like a teenager again, thank you for yesterday, Love Elliot._

Now I understood her giant smile, I would be as thrilled as her if someone would text me like that. When she was finally dressed, she looked at me curiously.

"What?" I asked her.

"What do you want to show me?" Kate asked.

"Something Mr. Grey wanted me to have."

"Don't tell me he got you the car, cause I won't believe you if you say so." Kate said.

I took the key out of my purse and shook it right in front of her face. The look on her face was golden; she had the same look I would have probably had when I received the key.

"Come on, let's go out and try the new Porsche," I told her.

The car was spectacular. It was a badass car.

"So much for a cute text," Kate said as she looked at the car. "Your Grey sure does know how to make a girl feel special."

"You know I'd prefer a cute text than a Porsche. It makes me feel bad that I made him buy me a car."

"Don't feel bad Ana, you won it. He is just trying to show you that he has enough money to make you happy."

"Do you hear yourself sometimes? Now I just feel like a slut, but at least I'm a slut driving a Porsche," I said.

We got into the car and I felt as the car looked—a complete badass.

We pulled out of the hotel as fast as I could manage the car to go. Some of the other drivers made obscene gestures but I didn't care, I had never driven a car so awesome and the hell with speed limits.

Apparently, Kate didn't feel the same. I turned to look at her and she looked a little green.

"Will you slow down, if I had eaten something you'd be in trouble," She said.

"Okay I'll slow down, but just because I'm afraid you might sue me for going too fast," I told her reassuringly.

"Speaking of not eating anything, why don't we go for some breakfast? There's has to be a mall near here," she said.

"Good idea genius and we have to buy our stupid dresses for the dance."

We got to a little restaurant and ordered some breakfast.

"You don't seem excited about the dance," Kate said as she stuffed her face with blueberry pancakes.

"Well to be honest I'm not, but I made a promise and he got me the car. So it's not like I have much of a choice, I only want to go so I can keep an eye on you. We don't want you to end up drunk on the beach, like last time."

"Okay then, changing the subject, what are you planning on wearing to the dance? I want something elegant and sexy as hell so Elliot can go completely nuts for me." She said.

"I want something elegant and classy, something that makes sure I don't stand out much. By the way you don't have to try so hard making Elliot liking you, it was obvious because of the way he looked at you."

"Oh, stop it you! Hurry up and eat your waffles. We have to buy the most impressive dresses we can find. We should go to Valentino first."

"Fine, I'll pay the bill," I said as I finished the last of my delicious waffles.

I turned on the radio in my new car and made our way to the shopping mall. Before actually making it to the mall we got lost and had to ask for direction from two very handsome police officers.

Once at the mall, I was thanking god I had decided to wear flats instead of heals. We had to walk forever to find Valentino and I wasn't much of a fan of shopping.

When we entered the shop Kate looked about as happy as she could ever be. The salesperson was a giant blond with high heels. Why did tall people have to wear heels, didn't they get enough out of being tall?

"Hello can I help you find something?" asked the blond.

"Yes, we're looking for evening dresses. We want something very elegant and sexy." Kate told the blond.

"I think we have just what you're looking for," said the blond while she went to the storage room to look for the dresses.

The blond came back with two beautiful dresses; one of them was red with very translucent lace and the other one was an elegant black lacy dress with a lot of cleavage at the back.

"Dibs on the red one!" Kate yelled.

"I'm not so sure about the cleavage on the black one. It's really pretty and elegant but won't I be showing too much?" I asked them both.

"Ana it will look beautiful on you, and trust me when I tell you that an open back dress is the sexiest thing a woman can use. You won't be showing anything, think of it as a way of making Christian Grey go nuts with you," said Kate as she walked to go try on her dress.

"Do you want to go try yours on?" The blonde asked me.

"Yes, please."

***.*.*.***

"No, please don't make me go," I said to Kate while she finished putting my last fake eyelash on.

"You look beautiful! I can't wait to see the look on Christian's face when he looks at you. Now stand up so I can help you into your dress."

I felt like my face was going to peel off because of all the makeup that Kate had put on me.

The dress was beautiful, but it made me feel weird showing off so much. I looked like a pin-up girl from one of those vintage movies.

"Okay Elliot says that they're in the lobby waiting for us. Get your shawl and your purse so we can go," she said.

My stomach was probably doing cartwheels; I had never felt so nervous. I just hoped that nothing too exciting happened.

**Christian's PoV**

"You really like this girl, don't you?" Elliot asked me.

"Of course not! Why would you say such a thing?"

"Don't play stupid with me lil' bro, it's obvious. Just the way you stare at her like she might vanish into thin air in any second. If you were to like her, why don't you tell her?"

Just as I was about to answer him, the elevator's door opened.

And there she was. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

Elliot was the first one to break the silence.

"You look beautiful, Kate. I mean you both do."

Ana gave him a sweet smile. I wanted to tell her that she looked beautiful and that if it was up to me, I'd steal her away for the night.

"We should get going, we don't want to be late," I said.

Elliot gave Kate his arm and she accepted his. Before I could give her my arm, Ana started walking toward the entrance and then I got to take a look of her beautiful dress and the captivating view that it was offering me. I could see her lovely back and every detail of her pale skin. Whoever designed that dress had captivated the essence of a woman with such beauty like hers.

"So where are we going?" Kate asked.

"To the Malie Ballroom." Elliot answered her.

"Is it far from here?" Ana asked.

Finally she was speaking, I was afraid that she was going mute.

"It's actually part of the hotel and we could probably get there walking in about five minutes, but since we are VIPs we can't go around walking, so we'll take the limousine," I answered her as I opened the limousine door.

Kate and Elliot went in first, after them, Ana followed but her dress got caught on the door. She tried pulling it but with no success.

"Mind if I help?" I asked her.

She responded with a light nod. I pulled lightly on the dress and it was freed.

"Thank you, Christian. For everything I mean."

"You don't have to thank me. I do it because I want to." I said while I winked an eye at her.

She gave me a smile and we were on our 2 minute trip to the dance.

I needed to tell her that she looked beautiful, but when? I would have to get her to be alone with me. And I also needed to know if she had feelings for me.

_It's time to step up your game, Grey, _my subconscious told me. He was absolutely right, it was _my _time to make Miss Steele squirm in her seat.

We arrived at the entrance of the Malie Ballroom, and there was a giant picture of me. I got out of the car and helped Ana get down. She gave me her hand, which was adorned with a diamond bracelet, as I placed my hand on her lovely naked back and it sent electricity all over my body. For a moment, she stopped and stared at me with her lovely blue eyes, I thought she was going to remove my hand from her back but continued walking. The love birds—as I had decided to call Elliot and Kate—were right behind us.

It was annoying having 50 guys around with cameras flashing you in the eyes, but I had to show that I was used to the media. After smiling and thanking everyone for coming to the dance in my honor, we went inside the ballroom. It was majestic.

Our table was in the center of the ballroom, Elliot sat next to Kate and I got the pleasure of sitting next to Ana.

"You look very beautiful tonight, Ana." I said.

"Thank you, you look very handsome yourself with your tuxedo, Mr. Grey." She said.

"Could you just call me Christian? It's just that when you call me Mr. Grey you make me feel like I'm 40."

"Yes, I can call you Christian if prefer it that way," Ana said.

As I was getting to know Miss Steele, we were interrupted by the love birds.

"We're going to go dance, we'll be right back." Elliot said.

It finally was the chance to be alone with this beauty. Just when I thought I could get the alone time with her, some of the media came to our table.

"Hello, Mr. Grey, do you mind if we interview you for the Seattle Press?" said a blond reporter.

"Seattle Press? This is a long way from home isn't it? Of course I'll give you an interview." I answered politely.

Ugh! Here we go with the stupid questions when I could be making important progress with Miss Steele.

"How do feel to have this dance in your honor?" she asked me.

"Well I feel honored and I appreciate that they'd do this for me. I honestly don't believe I deserve this because I'm only doing my job and I do it with all the love in my heart," I answered her.

"Speaking of love Mr. Grey is there someone who has managed to capture your heart?" a different reporter asked.

Shit! How would I answer her question?

_When in doubt, improvise, _my subconscious said_._

I looked to my right and saw Ana sipping on a glass of champagne.

"Actually there is," I looked at Ana and she stopped drinking. "This is my girlfriend, Miss Anastasia Steele."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello people of the internet : )

A lot of things have happened to me this summer that I kind of lost my inspiration and got stuck with story, so I left it aside. But after so much reading this summer, I got a really good idea and that made me want to continue with this story. And basically because if I didn't continue it I might go crazy—well a lot crazier than usual ;)

I hope you guys enjoy it and i hope that i don't get stuck with the story again so that update more often :)

(Warning: My grammar may be a little or a whole lot off because my friend said that the chapter was to long for him to read and fix any of my mistakes ) and again sorry for taking so long with my updates :(

**New Kind of Paradise**

**Chapter 5**

**Anastasia's PoV**

_Holy Fuck!_

_His girlfriend? Since when?_

Thank goodness I had already finished my champagne glass or I would have made a fool out myself. By look on the reporters' faces, everyone was surprised as I was. It was no surprise. Who could—in their sane mind—believe that I could be his girlfriend?

"So, Miss Steele, you're the lucky lady who has managed to capture Mr. Grey's heart?" asked the first reporter.

_She's asking you, Dumbo! Don't look around, _my _really nice_ subconscious yelled at me.

"I wouldn't call myself a lucky; I guess I just happened to be at the right place, at the right time." I answered.

"Since when have you been a couple?" asked another reporter.

_Shit! What do I answer to that?_

Luckily Christian answered, "We've been together for three months now, but we have kept our relationship very private. We preferred it that way, but since it's such a special occasion, we have decided to let everyone know."

"Yes, three _wonderful_ months now, but sometimes it feels like three days to me," I said while I gave Christian the most sweet/menacing smile I could manage.

I was so mad, but it would have made us both look like idiots if I had decided to face him in front of everyone. I had to get him alone, and I really wanted to murder him.

_Sure you do… _my subconscious said.

"Do you mind if we take some photos of you two, for the newspaper?"

"Of course not, you can take as many as you would like," Christian answered with an enthusiastic tone voice.

The way he said it, it was like if he was enjoying the mess he had gotten us into, which made me feel angrier.

_Well fine Grey, two can play at that game!_

As the photographer was getting ready to take the first picture, I got closer to Christian and intertwined my hand with his, while giving the most impressive smile I had to offer.

After 5 minutes of pictures not only for the Seattle Press, but from the other newspapers and magazines, I felt dizzy. Who knew being famous for at least 10 minutes could be so tiring.

When the press had decided that they had taken enough photos of us, they decided to leave us alone with another couple sitting at our table—which were in the middle of a very passionate embrace, the sight of them made me feel uncomfortable.

While I was probably as red as a tomato, Christian was trying not to laugh.

"Lucky them, don't you think?" Christian said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

_Lucky? Those two? Why?_

My meanie subconscious was laughing at me.

"Forget it, Ana," he smirked. "Would you like to dance?"

"You're asking _me_ for permission? Wow, what a change, for a minute I thought that everything you said was as good as done. But it's nice to know that my _boyfriend_ can still ask me for permission to do something." I said pouring all the sarcasm into my words.

"Look Ana, I—"

"Don't 'Look Ana' me, how could you say something like that without expecting me to say something about it. For me, being someone's girlfriend implies that _I_ first have to _know_ a person, and then decide whether _I_ want to be in a relationship with them, and for all I know you could be a psychopath killer/millionaire." I said exasperated.

"Do you really think I could be psychopath killer/millionaire?" he asked.

I didn't believe anything I had said, Christian Grey seemed like a good guy—only if you didn't count his really bossy attitude and him making up stories out of thin air, then you could probably say he was a good guy.

Just as I was about to answer him, a blond woman came to our table. She was gorgeous in her blue chiffon dress which matched the color of her eyes. If someone would have told me that she was Christian's girlfriend I would have believed them, she looked perfectly beautiful to be paired up with such sexy man like him.

"Hello, Christian," the blond said in a British accent. "I just heard that you have a new girlfriend and I _really_ wanted to meet her." She looked at me as if I had something very contagious. "So _this_ is the girl you decided to change _me_ for? Really darling, you could do so much better. If you're in the mood, why don't you give me a call? You already have my number."

_Whoa! Where did this snobby woman come from? _

My older self would have probably let the insult pass by, but unfortunately for the blond, the new Ana didn't know how to keep her mouth shut when someone insulted her—and especially not in front of her new fake boyfriend.

"Darla, don't you dare insult my girlfriend. If things between you and me didn't work, it doesn't give you a reason to—"

"Christian it's alright; I'll take care of it. I may not know you, but you don't seem the kind of person I would want to have tea and cookies with. And since I don't have the pleasure of knowing you—thank goodness—I would recommend you to watch your mouth, before anything stupid comes out of it and you get hurt." I threatened her. I decided to take Christian's word for dancing before the new Ana could devour Darla for dinner. "Christian, remember what you said about dancing? I think we should go, before someone gets hurt and not particularly me."

"You bitch! You don't who I am! You're a worthless piece of—" Were the last words I heard from Darla, before Christian leaded me to the dance floor. He was holding me by my elbow and thank goodness that he wouldn't let me go or else, Darla would have ended up in the hospital and I would have ended up on the first page of the Seattle Press.

"Don't you dare let go of me or else I'll make confetti out of her." I told Christian when we were far away from her.

"I wasn't planning on it," he said as he put his left hand on my naked back and with his other hand he let go of my elbow and took my hand. Just as we started dancing, everyone on the dance floor started to look in our direction and began clapping.

How stupid of me for wishing a night with no excitement… We were the center of attention, at least Christian was enjoying the show he'd put on, I on the other hand was angry and hungry—two very bad combinations for Anastasia Steele.

When everyone was done ogling the sight of us together, I decided that I had had enough lies.

"Enlighten me, Christian, since when did you become a mythomaniac?" I asked him as quietly as I could manage.

"Ana, are you sure you want to talk about this, in a room full with photographers, watching our every move?"

"Probably not, but I do have right to know about this relationship, since it seems we've been together for such a long time. You know, I have to be ready with this, what if one day, you decide that we're already married and have 3 children, and _I_ don't even know about it? How would that make me look in front of all these strangers? I have to play the part, so if you don't mind; we could go outside to discuss such an important subject." I demanded. Now it was _my _turn to be bossy.

"Fine, Anastasia, but let's finish the song first," Christian said.

After dancing and exchanging a few pleasantries with some of the party guests, we made our way to a secluded area of the party.

"Now that we're alone, could you please tell me what went through you, when you said, 'She's my girlfriend'?" I said trying to mimic his tone of voice.

Christian gave an exasperated sigh. "Dear goodness, Anastasia, another woman in _your _place, would have hopped on one foot to have _me _call her my girlfriend. Instead you react very differently, like it if would bother you to even be seen with me—which is something very new to me since every girl wants to be with Christian Grey. But if it bothers you so much, I guess I could pay you to be my girlfriend. "

"Whoa! How little you think of me, Christian, well for your information, I'm not like the other 'girls' like you say, _I_ do not fall for pathetic guys who believe that they have the world at their feet just because they have tons of money. Believe me when I tell you that I know what it is to have money, _I, _myself have quite a large fortune thanks to my dad, and therefore I don't need _anything_ that comes from you. You make it seem like you're desperate for a woman, and that only shows how much you think of yourself!" I yelled.

How could he say something like that to me? He basically sat on the dreams and hopes of my stupid subconscious, which still had the hope of him being secretly in love with me. What kind of person would say something like that, and not expect other people to feel offended?

_Don't take things literally, _my subconscious said.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Ana. Believe me when I tell you that, that is the least I want to do, but—" Christian was abruptly interrupted by the most well-timed person in the world, Kate.

"There you are, I was looking everywhere for you," said Kate, looking directly at me. "What are you doing here alone?—" Apparently Kate, had not seen that I was not alone in the room, when she noticed who I was with; she put on her best I-Know-What-You-Were-Doing-In-Here smile.

"Hello Mr. Grey, I didn't mean to interrupt you, but I really need to go to the ladies room and I need my friend to go with me. You know _us _girls; we can't go alone to the ladies room. Do you mind if I steal her for a moment?"

Christian gave her a nod of approval and just looked at me with his lovely grey eyes. His lovely/lying/heartbreaking eyes. "Of course not, Miss Kavanagh, but please return her safe and sound from the dangers of the ladiess room," he said with a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

"So, are you going to tell me what you two were doing in that room alone, or am I going to have to torture you, to figure it out?" Kate asked once we were out of the isolated room.

"No, I don't want you to torture me, but I'm really intrigued to know how things are between Elliot and you. You seem really happy for a person who just met the guy." I said trying to change the direction of our conversation.

"Ana, I don't know how to explain this feeling, trust me when I tell that I've never ever felt this for anyone, and then a guy like him comes along and completely rocks my world," she giggled.

"I'm glad that you feel like that; at least one of us can be in a happy and consented relationship." I said with a bit melancholy in my words.

"Why do you say so? You seemed so happy on the dance floor; everyone was looking at you two. Did Christian Grey hurt you?" She asked worryingly.

"No, he didn't but he's just so _him _which isn't exactly a compliment_…_"

Just as Kate and I entered the ladies room, there was complete and utterly silence. All of the women in the room were staring at _us_, or maybe not so much at Kate, practically all of their eyes were laid on me.

_Could I feel any smaller? _

"Why are they staring at you?" Kate whispered.

"I'll explain when we go outside, why don't you go do your business so we can get out of here." I whispered.

While Kate was using the restroom, I walked into the stall next to Kate's just so I could feel that no one was staring at me. I opened my clutch and saw my phone; there were another three missing calls from Mr. Smith.

_Great! _Another evil guy in my life, could this night be any worse?

When I came out of the restroom, Kate was reapplying her makeup.

"So are you going to me what happened with Mr. Grey?" she asked.

I washed my hands quickly and felt that there where people still staring at me. "Why don't I tell you outside before they take of their stilettos and stab us to death?" I answered her.

As we came out of the ladies room, I caught a glimpse of Christian talking to a couple, while managing to look toward our direction.

Seeing that it was probably a good idea to enlighten Kate with all the events of the night before returning to the table, I pushed her off toward a lonely hall next to the ladies room.

"Hey! What was that for? I nearly stepped on my Valentino." She yelled.

"Sorry but since you were rushing me to tell what happened with Christian, I decided it would be a good idea to tell you in person before you heard it from anyone else and died of a heart attack," I explained. So I began telling her about the reporters, about Christian's crazy ex, and all the way until she found us in the secluded room.

When she didn't answer, I decided to break the silence.

"So what do you think?"

"I think he really likes you, Ana." She answered.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

Out of all the things I imagined her to say, did I never expect her to say something like that. "Did you hear anything I just said? He tried to pay me to be this girlfriend! I think I would have felt less offended if he would have called me a whore."

"Ana, I know the way he's been acting tonight hasn't really been romantic or anything really, but just think a little about what Christian Grey did. The guy is a freakin billionaire and he is the CEO of his own company. The guy could have gotten any Victoria's Secret model in the world to be his girlfriend with his money—not that with his sculptural body and his godly profile, he wouldn't have gotten enough attention—but instead he choose you. Which is already saying enough since he's got the whole package." She said.

"Gee, thanks for the compliment, Bestie" I answered sarcastically.

"I'm just trying to be truthful here. Plus, in all the time I've worked as a journalist, never have I seen him call any of the women he's been seen with his girlfriend," she said while looking at me with her know-it-all face.

Since everything I had told her made perfect sense to her, decided to come out in the open with the mysterious calls from Mr. Smith. Seeing she had explanations for everything it was pretty hilarious when her face went from know-it-all to surprised.

She said, "Now, for that I have no clue why he would be calling you while you're on vacation, but I suggest that you didn't answer him just in case that bitch answers his phone. Not that you couldn't handle Jaime, but I don't want you to get in trouble for calling her a bunch of mean names on the phone."

I laughed. "I wasn't planning to answer him, but I'm glad that you of all people trust that I can handle her, it means a lot coming from the person who gave her a black eye last Christmas party."

"Glad I could help, now that we've discussed tonight's issues we should probably return to the table before your _boyfriend _tells everyone you're pregnant with his love child." She scoffed.

"Ha, ha, ha! Real funny Katherine," I said.

Even though the idea of Christian trying to pay me to be his girlfriend infuriated me, I guess Kate was probably right. He could have chosen any other woman but instead he chose me. Maybe his intentions were a little off (probably a whole lot) but the fact that someone as sexy as him wanted to be with someone like me, seemed to make me feel sexy in return.

When we returned to the table, Christian and his brother Elliot were talking to same couple I'd seen earlier. They had their backs toward Kate and I, but something about the woman's red hair seemed strangely familiar.

"There she is," Christian said when he saw us. "This is my lovely girlfriend Miss Anastasia Steele, and her best friend Miss Katherine Kavanagh."

For some strange reason I wasn't paying attention when Christian had introduced Kate and I, it wasn't until Kate elbowed me that I finally looked up and saw who the mysterious couple was…

Mr. Smith and my worst enemy, Jaime Matthews.

Out of all the places in the world, all the people in the planet and yet it had to be them who I met in a situation like this. Not even in Seattle did I ever cross into them, but it had to happen while I was on vacation. I was starting to believe that I had done something exceptionally bad to have such an awful luck.

"Ana, this is Mr. Smith and his fiancée Jaime Matthews," Christian introduced us. Unfortunately for me I had already had the "pleasure" of meeting them.

"Mr. Grey, please call me Adrian," Mr. Smith said. He was wearing a tuxedo which made his appearance look even sexier, except that he had an arm around Jaime which made him look like he was a pimp. Jaime was wearing a ridiculously provocative dress which left little to the imagination, not that I was in any situation to judge since my back was nearly all naked, but my dress compared to hers was completely saintly.

Ever since she saw me, she was staring at me with a mischievous smile. "Adrian and I have already had the pleasure of meeting Miss Steele and Miss Kavanagh. Miss Steele works with me at SIP Publishing, but it's a shame she _never_ mentioned having a boyfriend if I recall it." Jaime said.

Kate and I walked past them to get next to Christian and Elliot. I stood next to Christian while he put an arm around my waist and by the look of it, the brothers shared the same protectiveness toward their women, because Elliot did the same.

"Well I wouldn't have expected her to, she and I have kept our relationship a secret for a while until now." said Christian.

Take that you evil woman! My bet was that she was trying to make me look bad in front of everyone, but apparently my "boyfriend" had my back.

"I called your phone Ana, to tell you we might run into you, but you never answered. By the way you look very lovely tonight," Adrian Smith said.

In any other situation I might have combusted at the thought of him calling me lovely, but tonight it was very uncomfortable, especially the way Jaime and Christian were staring at us.

"Why don't we sit down, dinner is almost going to be served," Elliot said while pulling out the chair for Kate like a complete gentleman. Christian did the same for me and I took a seat next to Christian and Kate.

The couple who was making out had left the table, my guess was that they were going to continue their passionate embrace somewhere where they wouldn't be seen.

Elliot was having a conversation with Adrian and Jaime about how publishing worked. I must have had a look on my face that said I would prefer to be anywhere in the world but there, and the only one who seemed to notice besides Kate, was Christian.

"You don't seem very happy to see your boss or his fiancée." He said quietly.

"You're quite an observer, Mr. Grey. But no I'm not very happy to see them or talk about them." I said bitterly.

"That I am, Anastasia, but if you're not comfortable we could go somewhere else," he said flirtatiously.

I laughed, "Oh, no thanks. I guess I'll stay here and eat while I can."

When I looked around the table everyone was looking at us.

"Aw, you guys make such a cute couple! Don't you think so Adrian?," Jaime asked him. He simply nodded. Maybe after all, I wasn't the only one not enjoying myself tonight.

Finally, the food arrived, and I felt my grumpiness disappear—at least for a little while. It wasn't as good as a giant hamburger but after all food was food.

While I drank wine, the queen of the sluts and bitches, decided to make plans for us.

"What are you guys doing tomorrow night? I was thinking that we could probably go to a club or something. All six of us like a couples retreat—you know that sort of thing—where we can have fun." Jaime said.

To my surprise it was Christian who answered her stupid idea. "Sounds like a good idea, Miss Matthews. I know a good bar where we could have plenty of fun."

I nearly spat my wine. Definitely, tonight was a night I wouldn't forget in a very long time.

After we ate, the night was coming to an end, thankfully.

"So, in what hotel are you guys staying so that we can contact each other to go out tomorrow?" Jaime asked us.

"We're staying at the Kahala Resort," Elliot answered.

"Well it was definitely a pleasure seeing you here Ana, and meeting your boyfriend. It was a pleasure Mr. Grey." Adrian said while he shook Christian's hand.

Adrian wrapped an arm around Jaime and left.

"We should get going too, let me just thank someone, I'll be right back," Christian told me while Elliot went with him.

"You did pretty well at not murdering her during dinner, I'm really proud of you Ana." Kate said.

"It was really hard not to kill her, but the idea of seeing her and 'Adrian' tomorrow isn't something I look forward to." I said.

"Just remember that I have your back girl, plus if she gets a little more annoying I'll give her two black eyes this time, instead of one." She said with a smile. We both laughed at the idea of Jaime with two black eyes.

"What are you guys laughing at?" asked Elliot.

"We were just talking about beating up people, you know the usual," I answered.

"I hope you don't mean to beat me up," said Christian.

"Well…" I paused. He put his hands up in a sign of defense. "I'm kidding, I wouldn't dare to, you have a bodyguard." I continued.

"He's not a bodyguard, he's my personal assistant and his name is Taylor," Christian said.

We went outside and found Taylor was the driver of the limousine. Elliot and Kate went inside first. Christian helped me to get inside.

The ride back was almost as fast as the first one. When we arrived at the hotel, Kate and Elliot where kissing—which was very, very uncomfortable for me to see. Christian and I walked behind them.

"I'm sorry about everything tonight; it wasn't my idea to make you feel uneasy with what I said. Maybe it wasn't exactly what a gentleman does but I have my reasons and I hope that in the future you can see what they are." Christian said taking me by surprise.

"I also hope in the future I can now those reasons, but for now I won't tell anyone the truth about our relationship, just for now so don't start believing that this is something permanent." I told him as we reached my room.

"We'll come pick you guys up, tomorrow at 8," Christian said with a smile.

I sighed, "Guess I have no other choice then...Goodnight, boyfriend."

"Goodnight, Anastasia." He said as he held my hand to his lips.

**Christian's PoV**

As Ana went in to her room, Elliot had already said his goodbyes to Kate.

_That lucky fucker_!

He barely knew Kate and he had already kissed her. He truly was lucky, but then again Ana was completely different from Kate.

That's what I probably liked the most about her, the fact that she was so different compared to any other women I have ever met. She was definitely the type of woman I could see myself going to functions and charity fundraisers with. She was elegant and at the same time she had a beauty that was not only breathtaking but sexy as hell.

"Earth to Christian, are you there little brother?" Elliot teased.

"I hate it when you call me that, you idiot."

"I know you love it, you don't have to hide it from me. I guess tonight was a very good night for you, since I heard that you have a girlfriend that your family didn't know about. I'm truly offended that you would hide something like that from _me_ of all people." He said sarcastically.

"Especially, because it's _you_ that I wouldn't tell you about my relationships with any other woman." I said as we walked into the elevator.

"So now answer me what I asked you earlier, do you really like Ana?" He asked.

"I'll answer you because I don't want you to mess this up for me," I said while the doors of the elevator closed. "I really do like her, Elliot."


	6. Chapter 6

Hello wonderful people of the internet :)!

I've been reading all of your reviews and I just want to thank everyone for welcoming me back after such a long time. I forgot how much I loved to write and hear what you guys had to say about it

Okay so now about this chapter…

During the weekend I was thinking a lot about what Johanna M. said that Ana's feelings for Grey weren't very clear so I decided that it was about time for Ana to change that, but without changing her sassy attitude that I like the most about her. So in this chapter, we will know more about her life and about her father, this chapter is the longest I've written I guess I was really inspired. Also I wanted this chapter to be the platform so that a relationship between her and Christian can begin to take place.

Please enjoy and tell me what you guys thought about it :)

* * *

**New kind of Paradise**

**Chapter 6**

**Anastasia's PoV**

"So what do you mean you're not in your room?" I said to Kate on the phone.

"Sorry, Ana… But Elliot invited me to breakfast and I just couldn't resist his offer. I've got to go; I'll go find you afterwards. Bye!" She said while hanging up on me.

_Great! _My best friend in the whole wide world decided that it would be better to have breakfast with a guy she barely knew instead of me. And to top it all off, tonight I would meet up with Adrian and his fiancée Jaime a.k.a. my worst enemy in the world.

Last night was such a tiring night, I never imagined the night to turn out the way it did. Apparently, fate liked to play unexpected games on me. I got to the party being single, and I left with a boyfriend and relationship that had apparently been going on for at least 3 months.

_Crazy right? _Probably. I guess when your fake boyfriend is the wealthiest and sexiest man of Seattle you couldn't expect less than a night like that.

After Kate hung up on me, I decided to go and tour around. Hawaii had a lot to offer me, but after meeting Christian Grey, the whole Jaime and Adrian situation, and being in a relationship for the first time in my life—even though it was fake—seemed to occupy me enough. So I decided I could do some shopping for souvenirs before Kate came back from her breakfast date with Elliot and I had to buy my lovely mother something from Hawaii. I finished my orange juice and left a tip for the hotel's cleaning staff, I hadn't made much of a mess but I think they deserved good tips for doing such a good job with Kate's room.

Grabbing my purse, I locked the door, and went to the hotel's lobby to pick up the Porsche. I felt bad about the car still, but I guessed it wasn't so bad now that I was Christian's girlfriend.

Last night, he had told me he had his reasons to why he made me his girlfriend, which had left me really intrigued. I guessed he was a mysterious guy.

_A really sexy one too,_ my subconscious said.

I had to admit it, that my sometimes evil subconscious was right; Christian was really good looking...

"Miss Steele, here are your keys," said the hotel's receptionist.

"Oh, thank you." I said with a smile. Where had those thoughts come from? I knew that maybe I was sort of attracted to him on a one level, but yesterday even though he basically tried to offer me money to be his girlfriend, I got a thrill of being with him.

It was 12 o'clock in the afternoon and the sun was really bright. I slipped on my sunglasses and drove to the little flea market next to beach I had seen when we first arrived at the hotel. Seeing that the weather was so fine, I decided to turn on the radio; the song that was playing was Treasure by Bruno Mars. When I least expected it I had started to sing, or what sounded like an animal dying.

Since the flea market was no less than 20 minutes, I had to quiet down before someone alerted Greenpeace. The flea market was filled with tourists buying Hawaiian t-shirts and enjoying a colorful shaved ice.

Once I left the Porsche behind me, I went to the stand where there where selling handmade jewelry with seashells. While I was paying for a bracelet I had bought for my mom, a pair of starfish earrings caught my eye.

"Will that be everything?" asked the saleslady.

"Could I see those earrings," I said pointing to them. She handed them to me and I could definitely see myself in those earrings, they were gorgeous. "I'll take them please."

After buying a few more things, I reminded myself that Kate wouldn't be back at the hotel, and I bought myself a swimming suit. It wasn't as sexy as a bikini but it was sexy in a very conservative way. I returned my bags to the car and I made my way towards the beach.

For so long, I had kept myself behind the security of being the quiet girl who never talked back, but honestly after seeing the ocean and its vastness, I loved to feel that I had the freedom to do anything I wanted.

I took off my sundress and placed it inside my purse, leaving me only with my recently acquired bathing suit. The sound of the waves and the feeling of freedom were enough to make me forget about the entire world and truly enjoy myself. After swimming for what seemed like hours, I started to notice that I had enjoyed myself a little way too much because the sky was starting to turn pink. When I returned to my purse on the sand, I had remembered that I didn't bring any towels and hastily put on my dress.

While passing by the shaved ice stand, I decided to buy myself something to eat before returning to the hotel. A hot dog and shaved ice later, I was leaving the flea market when I spotted a man behind some bushes with a camera through the rearview mirror.

Maybe there was a celebrity on the beach? _Damn it!_ What if it was someone really famous, I could have asked for an autograph or a picture. The weirdest thing was that the paparazzi seemed to be taking pictures toward my direction. I started to look for some celebrity, when a flash a came from the windshield. There were two more paparazzi. What the...

_Maybe there was a celebrity after all, _my subconscious said.

From what Kate had told me Christian was pretty famous and well known all over the world, but I never expected the news of him and I being together spreading around so fast.

_Tell that to the men with the cameras,_ I told myself.

I placed my sunglasses on like any other celebrity might have done and I tried to get out of there before they could manage to take any more embarrassing photos of my drenching wet clothing.

Just as I made my way back to the hotel, and after making the craziest car stunt I could manage without killing myself or any of the paparazzi. I took my phone out of my purse. I had 28 missed calls. 15 were from Kate and the rest were from an unknown number. _Goodness gracious!_ Now I understood why all the missed calls, it was 6:30 p.m. Kate was going to murder me, just as I was going to call her, my stupid phone rang and it startled me to death it was a surprise that I didn't crash.

_Calm down Steele, she won't kill you. She'll just dismember you and leave you in a ditch to die, _said my subconscious.

Sometimes I thought that my subconscious hated me, but she was right. When Kate and I were younger, we had traveled to Greece for the first time and she needed for me to run a quick trip to the pharmacy, but I didn't speak the language, so I got very lost and she nearly died when she couldn't find me. Since then she and I had promised that on our vacations we would always keep in touch no matter what, and I had just broken that promise.

I pulled the car up to the entrance and gave my keys to the valet parking guy. I hurried down to the elevator, while receiving weird looks from the guests who were in the lobby—apparently no one in the world could manage the crazy look I had. After 3 eternal minutes the elevator stopped at my floor and I basically ran all the way to my room. When I opened the door I was amazed not to have found the entire SWAT team in there. Instead, I found Kate was taking with Elliot while someone was on the phone in my terrace.

Then that's when I expected Kate to tell me off for making her worry, but instead she came running to me and gave me the most choking hug she could manage.

"Where were you? We've been calling your phone like crazy, I thought something might have happened to you," she said finally letting go of me.

"Kate, I'm okay. I just went to go do some shopping and I got a little carried away with the time," I explained. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw that the person who was talking on the phone was Christian.

"There you are," he said as he cut across the room and picked me up into a hug. Oh god… He smelled like designer cologne and it was absolutely intoxicating. I swore I could probably stay in his arms forever, but he finally set me down and looked down at me. "Why are you all wet?" he asked.

"W-well," I stuttered trying to remember how to put words together after his mind blowing hug. "I went for a swim, but I forgot to take a towel with me." I sneezed.

"You should go change your clothes," Christian said. "Now that you're here we'll go too. I think we should cancel the plans we made with Adrian and Jaime." He said.

For a moment I thought what a wonderful idea it was for him to cancel of the plans for tonight, but something about the way he had held me, told me that I needed to be with him even if I had to withstand Jaime and her stupidities.

"No, I think we should stick to our plans. I mean you guys we already looking forward going out tonight and I would feel very guilty if we would have to cancel this because I disappeared for a little while," I said.

The only person in the room who didn't look at me like if had gone insane was Elliot. Both Kate and Christian were surprised. "Okay then, we'll leave so you can get ready, come on Romeo we should go," Christian made a gesture for Elliot to follow.

Afterwards, Kate was narrowing her eyes at me. "What was that about?" she asked.

"What was 'what about'?" I said.

"About you and Grey and the fact that you want to go and have drinks with your best friend Jaime."

"Oh, that…Well I just didn't want you to suffer because you couldn't hang out with Elliot. And well I think I can handle Jaime, there will come a day when I will put in her in her place but for now I have to be tolerant and put up with her just for the sake of others."

"Yeah, right. I'll believe you for now, but don't think I'm buying this shit! Something is wrong with you, I can't place my finger on it but maybe just maybe it has something to do with Grey. I'll leave you to get ready." She said as she slammed the door.

Oh boy was she angry. But at least she hadn't dismembered like my subconscious had thought she would. She left me with a weird sensation in my stomach, I felt like throwing up, if I didn't know any better I would have said I was nervous, but why?

Kate was right, something had changed within me, and the person to change that was Christian Grey. Something about the way he held me had reminded me so much of what I had in read in books, that women felt when they fell in love with the men of their lives. It was something that had completely awakened my body on so many levels. He was worried about me and he truly cared if something bad happened to me even though he had just met me at the lobby of a hotel.

_Ugh! Stop it Steele and get in the shower, _I told myself.

I took the quickest shower imaginable and started looking for the right clothing for tonight. Christian had said we were going to a bar, so maybe I shouldn't wear something formal. I decided that I would wear a pair of linen sorts and my favorite sequin blouse. I tried to attempt making my hair decent but by the looks of it I would have to straighten it with the help of my flat iron. When my look was almost put together I resolved that I could make myself look prettier than what I would normally go for, so I put on some eyeliner and mascara and felt like I could take on the world.

Exactly at 8 o´clock there was a knock on my door. That's when weird sensation in my stomach increased and felt like hiding under my bed.

_Be brave to this new part in your life, _my subconscious encouraged me.

After one last look in the mirror I grabbed my purse and opened the door. It wasn't who my heart was hoping to see, but it was good to see that she wasn't that angry with as she was talking to me again.

"Wow! You look hot Ana banana! You will really piss off Jaime you know." Kate said. She looked gorgeous too with her zig-zag shift dress and her killer heels.

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself. I think Elliot will be really pleased to see you." I said. Not that he would he would pay very much attention to what she was wearing while they were making out.

When we got to "our" men in the lobby they were both looking at us like drooling puppies. Well at least Elliot couldn't hide his surprise to seeing Kate in a much shorter dress, Christian on the other hand was composed but I could see a special glint in his eyes.

"Are we ready to go ladies?" Christian said.

Kate and I both nodded. She and Elliot went ahead of us started talking in hushed voices as we went outside and waited for Taylor—Christian's bodyguard/P.A—to bring the car.

"I know you may hear this a lot, but you look gorgeous tonight," Christian said to me.

"No, I don't get that many compliments you know; it's nice to know that someone as important as my boyfriend appreciates what I do with my appearance," I said sarcastically.

He smirked, "Do you still hate me for that?"

"I don't hate you, well probably a little bit yeah. But don't take it personally." I joked.

Elliot looked at his watch, "Well Adrian and Jaime called reception and told them that they would arrive at 8:10 and they're still not here."

"Maybe Jaime is still trying to fit into the tightest and the most skanky looking dress she can manage," Kate scoffed.

I laughed so hard I ended up snorting. That's when Jaime and Adrian came into view. Kate was totally right, Jaime was wearing a tight pink cutout dress that barely covered her essentials. Next to her was the man I'd considered for so long to be my secret crush and there he was standing in a khaki suit with no tie. The weirdest thing of all was that my body no longer responded the way it used happen with him, the only one who my body seemed to notice was the lovely man standing next to me. Christian was wearing a white polo shirt with grey pants and a pair of brown oxfords, he reminded me so much of the British boys back in London.

"Hello Adrian and Jaime," Both Elliot and Christian greeted them. Kate and I stood our ground for being rude. Adrian was the only one who greeted Kate and me, while Jaime was standing looking at us like we were pests and she, the queen of England.

Taylor came around with the car and we were on our way to a bar Christian had chosen us to go to. The bar wasn't far away from the hotel but definitely de atmosphere of the bar was far more exciting than the tranquility we would be used to at the hotel. Pandemonium was the name of the bar, which was a very odd name for a bar.

The bar was filled with music and people dancing and drinking all over the place. I certainly didn't want to know how Christian had come to know such a place, but if it was fun and a large hangover what we were looking for, we were in the right place.

"Christian, what a nice place this is," Jaime said with a giant smile on her face. Maybe he had thought of this place so she wouldn't feel uneasy about her skanky appearance. Sometimes I was just too damn funny so I giggled.

"What's so funny?" Kate asked me.

"I'll tell you later," I answered her.

The Grey brothers ordered drinks for us as the rest of us—Adrian, Jaime, Kate and I—looked for a table. There was awkward silence between us, but the music from the background seemed to make it less uncomfortable.

"We ordered martinis for everyone," Elliot said as he took a seat next to Kate. My lovely boyfriend sat down next to me and stupid stomach made me feel like throwing up again. Jaime finished her martini in 4.3 nanoseconds and went up to get another one. Before in my life I had only drunk wine and had never tasted anything other than that and for the first time I was going to drink like big girls did.

Kate was drinking and she almost spat her drink when she saw my reaction to the martini. I coughed and felt like my throat was on fire. Christian was also trying not to laugh, as he handed me a glass of water.

"Here drink this, it'll make your throat feel much better," he said.

"Thanks," I answered as I felt the water putting out the fire in me.

When Jaime returned to the table with a drink in her hand she was swaying her hips side to side. "Come on baby, let's go dance. This is my favorite song," she said to Adrian. His look on the contrary was one of someone who was completely annoyed with his life, but I guessed after seeing that woman move her hips like that, there wasn't a thing he could deny her.

Kate and Elliot were starting to get all cuddly and sweet with each other. It was sickening in a cute way. That's when my stupid phone rang and it was someone who I did not expect to hear from, at least until… what day was it? _Shit!_ I had forgotten to call my mother, I was 27 years old and I still had to inform her of my whereabouts.

"I'll be right back I have to answer this," I said to no one in particular. The only who seemed to acknowledge what I had said was Christian since the lovebirds—Kate and Elliot—were quite busy with each other.

I slipped into the ladies room which was packed with girls in slutty outfits just like Jaime's taking pictures in the mirror.

"Hello mom," I said into my phone. I could barely make out her words but it sounded like she was yelling. "Mom, stop talking fast and tell what's wrong."

"What do you mean what's wrong Anastasia Rose Steele! I know you're a busy woman but I'm a bit disappointed that you would hide you're in a relationship with the wealthiest man in Seattle from me, your Mother. And the worst part is that I had to find out by Bertha from the golf club." She said.

_Jesus! _I had completely forgotten about my mother and the fact that she had various scandalmonger friends. Who knew that news would travel so fast over the big pond?

"Mom, I'm sorry it's just that I have been really busy and well he's a very important man that cares much about his privacy so I couldn't go around telling everyone about us." I said to her.

"Anastasia, I don't mean to be a nosy mother, but I care about you darling, and well it's been months since we had a mother-daughter talk. What bothered me was that you wouldn't even tell me you had finally found a man that shook your world. I want you to trust me like you used to Ana, and I would love it if you would come and visit some time." She said.

"Yes mom, I'll make some time and visit you. I also miss you like you have no idea and trust me when I tell you that I do trust you but just this time I couldn't say anything for the sake of Christian's privacy."

"Aw, the way you say his name is enough to tell me that you truly love him. I've got to go darling! T.T.Y.L, love." She said as she hung up on me.

_What?!_ How did my mom know I _was_ in love with Christian? Was I _that_ obvious with my recently discovered attraction to him?

At my return, Christian was sitting alone at the table. Where had Kate and Elliot gone?

"They're dancing," Christian answered my unspoken question.

I sat down next to him. He looked into my eyes saw that I had tears in my eyes. "Who called you?" He asked.

"It was my mother," I answered with a lump in my throat.

"Is everything okay with her?"

"Yeah, she just called to scold me about not telling her about you. Apparently it's big news among her friends." I said.

"Hey, I'm sorry. If would have known that I would have caused you trouble with your mother, I wouldn't of done what I did." He said as wiped a lost tear from my cheek.

"It's fine, but that's not what gets me down," I said.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I said, that it's fine!" I yelled over the loud music.

The music had gotten too loud for me to hear anything. It was making me feel all jumpy.

"Do you want to go talk somewhere else?" Christian said into my ear.

For the first time I decided to take up on his idea. I really wanted to talk to him and I really needed someone to care for me in a way I knew only Christian would—even if he had gotten me into trouble with my mom. "Sure, thing boyfriend."

**Christian's PoV**

As we left, I sent a message to my idiotic brother telling him we would return to the hotel and that I would send Taylor back for him and the rest of the gang.

I was starting to feel bad about what I had gotten Ana into. If I would have only known…

Only a couple days ago I would have told myself that no girl would ever worth being tied down to, but back then I hadn't met such a lovely woman like Ana.

She made me feel like I was a man worthy of her, even though she sometimes was a complete smart-mouth, something about the way she carried herself made me want in her in so many levels. When Katherine had told Elliot that he couldn't find her, my heart sank to my stomach. Her friend had given me her phone number and when I tried calling her she wouldn't answer which would only make feel worse about not knowing where she was. I was talking to Taylor about starting a search when she entered the room and the dropping feeling in stomach disappeared and it completely transformed into something more like happiness of seeing her well. I got carried away and let my desire of having her close take better side of me. With the hug, I somehow saw that she was affected by my proximity as I was with hers. That gave an answer to the question if she felt something for me; she most definitely did.

Our ride back to the hotel was quiet. Ana was staring outside and she looked very thoughtful and gorgeous. I helped her get out of the car and felt a jolt of electricity where her hand touched mine. I was guessing she had felt the same thing because of the way she had looked at me with her lovely blue eyes.

"Are you hungry, Ana?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Are you in the mood for Italian food?" I asked her.

"Um, actually I would prefer something more greasy like a giant burger. They actually make them really good at the hotel's restaurant," Ana said with a smile.

_Oh wow!_ A girl with an appetite, I'd like to see where this was going.

"If that's what my girlfriend wants then, why not." I told her.

Calling her my girlfriend didn't seemed to affect her, so I decided that I would keep calling her that as much as I could. We walked beside each other and I could feel the stares of people who walking past us. They probably thought it was awkward for a couple not to hold hands or anything so I decided to make my move and grabbed Ana´s hand. When she didn´t remove my hand I was more than pleased.

At the restaurant, a waiter came and showed us to the table. Ana was laughing about something but I didn't know why.

"What's so funny?" I asked her as I pulled up her chair so she could sit. Our table was in front of a large floor to ceiling window.

"Always eager for information Mr. Grey? Well the other day I came here and had one of those burgers and the waiter was really surprised that I could manage eating the whole thing." She answered.

I took a seat in front of her, "Yes Ana, I like being informed and especially when it's about the people I care about. And you should really call me Christian."

"You know what," she said. "We should get each other special nicknames, like the other couples do. Kate once had a boyfriend who she called "honey booboo". Except we should get something more sophisticated like how 'bout "honey bear" or something like that."

I laughed, God this woman was funny. The waiter came around and asked us what we would like to order. Ana ordered a giant burger and I ordered some steak since I wasn't feeling in the mood for a very fancy meal.

"Do you want wine?" I asked Ana.

"If we're eating burgers and steaks, do you think we should drink wine?" She asked sarcastically.

"You're right. We should drink like men do."

"Well no, not that either. I just want a coke and yourself?" she said.

"We would like two cokes please," I said to the waiter.

The waiter nodded and left.

"So what did you say back at the bar about you mother?" I asked her.

She sighed, "Oh, well I said that I wasn't sad because of her scolding me like if I was still under her roof, there are other reasons."

"Can you tell me what those reason are?" I prodded.

"Damn right! You _are_ always eager for information Mr. Honey Bear. Well since it seems I have no other choice but to tell you, now that we're together forever and ever. Do you have time to listen to all the crap I have to say?" She asked.

Again that smart mouth of hers was making a special appearance. I was sure going to enjoy myself the rest of the night and I wanted to know more about her.

"Ana, I have all the time in the world," I reassured her.

"Fine then, I'll start from the beginning… Once upon a time, there was a very wealthy English man whose name was Thomas Steele, he decided to come to the United States to invest some of his family's money that he had just inherited. When he got here he met a young woman, named Carla Wilks, they fell in love and they got married right away.

"Two years after they married, I came along. That's when my mother thought that she was going to be the happiest, but unfortunately for her, my father changed with her the moment after I was born. With me he was a really good father—at least until I turned 16—that's when his attitude changed with me too. He would tell us that women were not capable of anything and that if a woman was ever capable of anything, it would only be because she had a good man by her side. My mom decided that she had had enough with his sexist ideas and she divorced him when I turned 17. She moved to London and insisted that I left with her, but I couldn't because my father had recently been diagnosed with a terminal illness, so I stayed with him till the very end.

"When he died, my mother thought that I didn't trust her anymore. Which was somewhat true, but I still loved her. She thought that if had stayed with my father was because I didn't love her, but even though my father wasn't the best man in the world, I stayed with him because that's what families do. With the death of my father, my mother and I had an incredibly large sum of money in the bank, so neither of us had the requirement of working ever again. I decided to make my living by doing what I most loved to do, which is reading. That's when I started working at SIP after I graduated.

"Well that's my tragic crappy life until now. You can see why mother's call shook me up a little." She finished.

Never would it have crossed my mind that she had to go through that. She most definitely was the most courageous woman I had ever met. That only demonstrated me how much I was wrong about her and made me appreciate her even more.

"You are one courageous woman, you know that right?" I told her.

She smiled, "Don't get all mushy on me, Honey Bear. If I went along told you about me and my tragic life it was so you would go ahead and tell me about yours. You're not the only one eager for information."

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Everything about you." She answered.

"Okay, then. But I just hope you don't get bored." I teased.

"Please, if I can listen to my boss's fiancée every day for the last 3 years I can sure listen to you." She laughed.

So I began telling her about how I came from a family of five: My Mother, Grace, my father Carrick and my little sister Mia. And of course she had already met Elliot who was the oldest. I told her about my childhood, and about the way I had made my fortune and the way I became the man that I was today. When we had least expected it the food had arrived and it most definitely smelled mouth-watering.

"When they say giant burgers, they really mean giant hamburgers. Are you sure you're really going to be able to finish it?" I teased.

"Are you daring me, Christian Trevelyan Grey?" she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Of course not, Rose. I'm just saying." We both laughed.

"Do you miss anyone back at home?" I asked her as she took a bite of her food.

"Yeah, I miss my cat. His name is Mr. Marshmallow, he's a white Persian cat he was a gift from Kate." She said.

After we got to know each other a little better, we both seemed a lot more relaxed with each other. I definitely felt more for her than I would have ever felt for anyone in my life.

She was one of those women that had the ability to make you fall in love with everything she had to say, and even though she was eating a massive burger with her fingers, she looked ravishing. That's when I knew that I was completely and madly in love with the woman with ketchup all over her mouth.


End file.
